


My Champion

by Mighty_Seven



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi, Yes I do realize that Luciel's tournament name should've been "Hacker God" but deal with it plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Seven/pseuds/Mighty_Seven
Summary: Luciel Choi has just won a major LOLOL tournament. His boyfriend, Yoosung Kim, thinks he deserves a "special" reward for his victory, and so he delivers...





	My Champion

**Author's Note:**

> *Deep breath* So... here is my first fanfic publication... like... ever... and it is smutty. To anybody else who supports Seven/Yoosung (the troll & his cinnamon roll) as a couple (or otherwise), I hope you enjoy the idea and of course the story itself.

"And the new champion of the annual Cream Roll tournament is... Seven Zero Seven!"

The crowd went absolutely nuts. The newly crowned champion hopped up from his seat in a flash, not even offering a handshake to the runner-up. That wasn't a deliberate decision of his, but the excitement had completely overtaken him. He made his way to the center of the stage, but then fell to his knees halfway there; tears streamed down his cheeks. Seven had finally won a major LOLOL tournament, managing to place in the top eight finals on four other occasions, but never winning until now. He had gotten so close with being runner-up in the previous tournament he entered, and now, he finally did it. Luciel Choi, codename Seven Zero Seven, felt like he was on top of the world in this moment. The runner-up merely stayed in his spot, bearing a cold and vacant expression. He was crushed.

"You did it!" the purple-haired host known as "Softie" said as he stood in front of Luciel, who was still on his knees. "Congratulations!"

Softie put a ribbon around Luciel's neck, a gold emblem imprinted with "Cream Roll" dangled at the end. Softie then offered Luciel a hand, and so he took the host's hand and stood up, wiping away tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Anything you'd like to say?" Softie asked, holding the microphone up to Luciel.

Luciel took a deep breath, before grabbing a hold of the microphone himself. "Gee, I don't know what to say," he spoke. "Uh, I would like to thank Dino Jesus, the legendary Longcat, and most of all... the love of my life!" he said, carefully surveying the audience, but not finding the head of flaxen hair that he was searching for.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Looking for that special someone?" Softie said, turning to Luciel and giving him a cheeky smile.

"Well... umm-"

"Look no further," he said cheerfully, a grin emerging on his face. He gestured his arm to the side, and dashing through the curtains at the back of the stage was the brightest ray of light in Luciel's life, none other than the sweet and lovable Yoosung Kim, described as a "real puppy" by Luciel and the other members of their fundraising association.

"Luciel!" the blonde called out, nearly losing his footing as he ran towards Luciel at full speed. He ran and hugged him. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!" he said, resting his head on Luciel's shoulder.

The audience members "aww'd" all at once. The runner-up of the tournament slumped down in his seat and folded his arms, an unamused look on his face, before standing up and walking off the stage a few seconds later. Salty tears ran down his face as he made his departure.

Meanwhile, Softie had to practically pull the two lovers apart from each other so he could award Luciel the winner's trophy.

With much joy, Luciel took it in his grasp and held it up for everyone to see. "I, Seven Zero Seven, Defender Of Motherfucking Justice, am the new Cream Roll champion!"

\-----

With the final day of the tournament coming to a close, all players, staff members, and spectators were piling out of the building. Many people wanted to get pictures with the champion, and with much grace, he had to decline all but the first few or he would've been stuck there forever.

It was a cold night in January and the champion and his lover were making their way over to one of Luciel's many vehicles, a bright red Corvette with cat decals on both sides, which sat at the far end of the parking lot. Ever the gentleman, the older of the two had offered a second jacket to the younger one, who was practically freezing his butt off; Yoosung did not fare well in cold weather. With the removal of his jacket, Luciel was left with a simple black tank top. It wasn't exactly the best choice of clothing in the dead of winter, but Luciel could manage.

"So, I get to drive the car home, right?" Yoosung asked.

"Well, uh, I kind of changed my mind," Luciel said with a hint of guilt in his tone.

"But, you promised you'd let me drive home," Yoosung said disappointedly, glancing over at Luciel and giving him a cliche sad puppy dog face.

"Sorry dear, but I didn't win all of this cash just for the both of us to get killed minutes later," Luciel said. Yoosung really wasn't the greatest driver, mainly because of how easily distractable he tends to be.

Yoosung stood in front of Luciel, stopping him in his tracks. "That isn't fair," he complained. He folded his arms and frowned. "I should've known better, you're such a troll."

"Well okay, how about you sit on my lap and steer the wheel while I do the pedals?" Luciel suggested.

"No. What do I look like to you, a baby?" Yoosung said, looking away and furrowing his brows.

"Well... yes, you're my wittle baby," Luciel said, speaking to him in a "motherese" fashion. He inched closer to Yoosung and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Gross," Yoosung said in disgust as he turned his head the other way, but then he blushed. Luciel caught onto his natural reaction and smirked, he knew that Yoosung loved the attention.

"Okay, you know what, can we just go home?" Yoosung demanded. He was beginning to feel a little self-conscious with all of the people passing by them in the parking lot and giving them different looks.

"We sure can," Luciel said, a cheeky tone in his voice. With that, he picked up Yoosung in his arms and dashed through the parking lot.

"To the catmobile!"

\-----

"So, what should we do with the prize money?" Yoosung asked Luciel, who was focused strictly on the road.

No response.

"Luciel?" the blonde asked the redhead. He waved his hand in front of his face, trying to grab his attention.

"What?" Luciel replied, glancing at Yoosung for a brief moment before looking ahead again and slamming on the brakes.

_Clonk!_

The idle vehicle in front of them was only a couple of feet away from being rear-ended, but Yoosung was lurched forwards and hit his head on the dashboard from the force of the speedy car coming to an abrupt stop.

"Oww!" Yoosung cried out, baring his teeth in pain. He placed both hands over his bruise, then slouched back in his seat. "That hurts..."

"Maybe you should've worn your seatbelt," Luciel said sardonically.

"Shut up."

Luciel chuckled. "Lemme kiss your boo-boo," he winked at the blonde, grasping a tuft of his silky blonde hair and then leaning in and kissing his forehead. Like magic, the bruise on his forehead was gone.

Yoosung sighed. "That feels better. Stop embarrassing me, though."

"What is there to be embarrassed about?" Luciel inquired.

"You treat me like a child, yet you're only nine months older than me," the blonde pouted.

"That's because you're so cute. Lighten up," Luciel said, tapping Yoosung's nose with his index finger. "Boop!"

At that moment, Yoosung couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, you got me," he said, his cheeks flushed a rosy shade of red.

"Yes I did," Luciel laughed silently. "Anyway, you've gotta stay extra focused when driving a car like this. Lots of power under the hood, something that I don't think you'd be able to handle."

Yoosung simply stared at him, blinking a few times.

"So, what was your question again?" Luciel asked.

"Oh, um, what should we do with the prize money once the check comes in the mail?" Yoosung repeated.

"We're gonna blow it all on pointless crap, of course!" Luciel exclaimed, a wide grin spread across his face. "Honey Buddha Chips, exclusive LOLOL content, we could even adopt a cat. Not saying that cats are pointless, of course."

"Jumin would have a green worm if he were in this car right now," Yoosung said, referring to their friend and fellow fundraising association member Jumin Han, a businessman with an affinity for felines.

Luciel laughed. "Yep, of course he would. Whatcha think, though?"

"Oh, I think it sounds great! Honey Buddha Chips... mmm..." Yoosung stared blankly ahead through the windshield, completely entraced with the imagination of being in a field where he'd be surrounded by Honey Buddha Chips. That was his idea of heaven, his mouth watered at the thought of it.

"Indeed, my dear. Although, maybe I should be generous and donate a portion of it to charity," Luciel said thoughtfully.

"Hey jackass, move along already!" an angry driver yelled from behind.

Lost in his chitter chatter with Yoosung, Luciel hadn't noticed that the traffic light turned green nearly ten seconds ago. "Sorry about that, my dude!" he called out, before slamming on the gas. The tires screeched on the pavement, and the Corvette whirred away.

\-----

"Home sweet home," Luciel said tiredly, plopping down on the couch. He and Yoosung had moved into their own place together two months ago, shortly after they began dating. The home looked as though it had been half decorated by Luciel and half decorated by Yoosung; that was indeed the case, and together they lived in sweet harmony.

"You played hard today, you deserve your rest..." Yoosung said.

Luciel took a deep breath. "I guess I do," he said, grinning then putting his arms behind his head. He shut his eyes hoping to catch some rest before dinner, and then suddenly... Yoosung was upon him.

"...and much more," Yoosung purred seductively.

Luciel's eyes flew open. "Yoosung? W-what are you doing?"

"Oh, I just thought you deserved an extra special reward for your victory. You know, aside from the prize money," he said sweetly. His smile was kind, but his eyes were full of lust.

Luciel was taken aback by the sudden emergence of Yoosung's sensual side, since he always seemed fairly chaste compared to the other members of the fundraising association. Zen had a habit of showing off his perfectly sculpted body in the chatrooms, Jaehee often lusted after him, and Jumin has a wide array of kinks... some of which he did not mind sharing with Luciel. Luciel himself was actually a bit of a pervert and he often craved sex due to his strong hormones, but he would never let anyone know.

"Come on now, I'm trying to rest. Aren't you gonna go start dinner or something?"

"I think it can wait."

Luciel swallowed hard. "You sure about that? I'm pretty hung-"

Yoosung pressed his mouth against Luciel's and practically forced him into a hot kiss, battering the redhead's tongue with his own. Luciel returned the action, and both tongues danced between their mouths in synchronicity. Soon enough, Luciel had his arms wrapped around Yoosung's thin frame. He lifted the blonde's shirt and with one hand he gently rubbed the smooth skin on his back, giving into his lover's passionate embrace. Once Yoosung was satisfied, he pulled away.

"So, what did you say about being pretty hung?" Yoosung asked suggestively, placing his hand on the redhead's crotch.

Luciel gently bit down on his lower lip; his eyes widened and his face was hot. "No, damn it. That's not what I meant. I was trying to say hungry!"

"You're so funny," Yoosung replied, laughing softly. He unzipped Luciel's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. He placed a hand on Luciel's erection, feeling the heat of it trapped within his briefs. Kissing was enough to get him fully excited, and even though he wouldn't admit it, his body said otherwise.

"Hmm, I'm curious," Yoosung said, pulling down Luciel's briefs and releasing the beast, a thick rod that measured at an impressive eight-and-a-half inches.

"Wow," Yoosung said, impressed. He gave his erection a gentle poke.

Luciel felt a surge of heat rush to his cheeks. "Yoosung, you're embarrassing me!"

A taut laugh came from Yoosung. "Well, how do you think I felt earlier?"

Luciel sighed, not wanting to admit his hypocrisy, but he did so anyway. "You're right, and I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize," Yoosung chuckled. "Now come on, you know you deserve this."

Luciel simply stared at Yoosung, and Yoosung stared back. Deep inside of Yoosung's violet eyes, Luciel could see that little twinkle, that burning desire, and suddenly, Luciel's mouth pulled into a smirk. "Well yeah, I do," he said.

Yoosung smiled. "You finally gave in," he said, leaning down and planting a kiss on Luciel's erection. It twitched with sudden force, slapping against Yoosung's lips. He jolted back slightly in surprise.

"Oh," Yoosung giggled. "So cute," he said, staring at Luciel's manhood in adoration.

"Just like you," Luciel said flirtatiously as he sat up to meet eyes with Yoosung, gazing at him with the same look as before. Yoosung simply stared back, blushing slightly. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Luciel ruffled Yoosung's silky blonde hair, and in an instant, Yoosung was beneath him.

"You're so precious," Luciel said endearingly. He kicked off his left shoe with his right foot, and then did the opposite with the other shoe, still keeping his gaze on Yoosung. He then slipped out of his jeans and undies. After that, he sat up on his knees and swiftly removed his tank top, then threw it to the side. Yoosung couldn't help but stare at Luciel's protruding member. It stood tall and proud, he actually felt a little envious of it.

"Come here," Luciel said, motioning Yoosung over to him.

Obediently, Yoosung came closer and positioned himself to be at eye level with his lover. "Yes Luciel? What would you like me to do?" he asked with a smile on his face, happy to be of Luciel's service.

"Well sweetie, you're all covered up," he said. Yoosung was wearing three layers of clothing; a sweatshirt and two jackets, one of them being courtesy of Luciel. "I want to finally see your beautiful body in all its glory."

"How could you say something like that when you've never seen me naked before?" Yoosung asked teasingly.

"Well, I'd assume that your body is a work of art," Luciel said, winking. The truth is... that until this moment, they hadn't engaged in sexual activity since the start of their relationship, and by some odd chance they've also never seen each other fully in the nude. However, there's been a few occasions where Luciel would play "Peeping Tom" while Yoosung was getting undressed for a shower, managing to catch partial glimpses of his smooth and slender body, and the blonde was completely oblivious to the fact. Luciel, being the pervert he is, had a bit of a thing for voyeurism.

"If you say so," Yoosung replied, chuckling softly.

Luciel simply nodded, and then unzipped the first jacket. It was his own, the one he had offered to Yoosung. Afterwards, Luciel unzipped the second jacket, and then assisted the blonde in taking off his sweatshirt. Once his upper body was fully exposed, Luciel dropped all of the garments onto the ground, and then attacked Yoosung's neck with warm, wet kisses. Yoosung emitted a lustful moan each time that Luciel's mouth made contact with his skin. He wrapped his arms around Luciel and then lowered himself onto his back, bringing the redhead down with him. Luciel continued to bombard him with so many loving nibbles and kisses that he was sure to end up with a few hickeys by the end of the night.

"Haha, okay Luciel, I think- I think that's enough," Yoosung said, trying to supress a laugh.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I just can't help myself. I suppose I should try to go a little easier on you, though. After all, you're my prized posession," Luciel said somewhat humorously.

"Your prized posession? What, are you... objectifying me?"

Luciel sighed. "No, silly boy. What I mean is, the real prize from winning the tournament tonight is not the money or the trophy... it's you and your sexy body. I mean, after all, this is your way of rewarding me for my victory, right?" Luciel leaned in close to the younger male, smirking at him.

Yoosung stared back in silence for a few seconds before responding. "Well, of course. I..."

Luciel let out a heavy breath. "Yoosung, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment."

Without a word, Yoosung continued to stare up at Luciel, and before he even knew it... what was left of his clothing was gone. His hardened member flopped out, completely on display for Luciel. It was fully erect and just a little under six inches in length.

"Adorable," Luciel said.

Yoosung blushed. "I hate you."

Luciel smirked. "I hate you too."

"Bastard," Yoosung retorted.

Luciel took a deep breath. "Dude, can I just fuck you already?" he asked bluntly.

Yoosung froze for a second, he blinked a couple times and his mouth was slightly agape. "Well, yes, but don't we need lube? I kind of just realized, I don't think we have any," Yoosung laughed nervously.

"No matter, we can compromise," Luciel said. He dropped Yoosung's jeans and underwear onto the floor, then crawled over his small frame and sat on his knees above him. "Besides, I would be gentle with you anyway."

"Uh-huh..." Yoosung said, rather awestruck by Luciel's beautiful rod of meat looming over him.

Luciel nodded. "Now, suck."

Yoosung's cock twitched at his lover's showing of verbal dominance, coupled with the state of being in a vulnerable position. "Yes Saeyoung," he said.

Luciel was fairly surprised to hear Yoosung utter the name that he was given at birth, "Luciel" being his baptismal and legal name. "Well, that's new," he said, smirking. He leaned down a bit, and with much joy, Yoosung took each inch of his cock between his tender lips and into his mouth. He could barely get past the fourth inch without gagging, but since Luciel was such a gentleman, he only let the blonde take as much as he could.

Once Yoosung was able to comfortably fit as much of Luciel's meat into his mouth as possible, he began to suck enthusiastically - like a gerbil drinking from its water bottle. His tongue caressed the underside of Luciel's shaft, drawing deep and pleasurable moans from the redhead's lips.

"Ah man... you know, you aren't bad for a first-timer," Luciel said, rather surprised with Yoosung's performance.

"Mmm?" Yoosung uttered, his mouth stuffed with Luciel's meat.

"Ha, every single one of us in the RFA knows that you're a virgin. Well... until now, that is," Luciel said, laughing softly as he could to not embarrass the twenty-year-old. "Y'know, I'm over the moon about being the one to take that sweet innocence away from you."

Yoosung stared up at Luciel with narrowed eyes, a deep blush spread across his face.

"Just... keep going, cutie," Luciel said, running his hand through Yoosung's hair.

Yoosung obliged, now working his tongue around the thick shaft. It tasted salty, which Yoosung very much enjoyed. Bits of precum dripped from the meatus, which added a dash of sweetness to the salty musk of Luciel's manhood.

Once Yoosung was satisfied and felt that his partner was also satisfied, he swallowed a mixture of Luciel's precum and his own saliva and then pulled his head back slowly. Once Luciel's cock was ejected from Yoosung's sweet little mouth, it popped upwards and then downwards, slapping Yoosung on his cheek and leaving a small damp spot.

The redhead leaned down and engaged in fierce tongue action with the blonde, making sure to collect as much saliva from his mouth as possible. Luciel eventually broke the kiss but kept his face close to Yoosung's. A smirk grew upon his lips.

"Heh, I taste pretty good, don't I?" Luciel asked.

"Yes you do," Yoosung replied, giving him a wink.

Luciel smiled and then planted a quick kiss on Yoosung's mouth. He moved away slightly and then took a deep breath. "So, are you ready for this?" he asked.

Without hesitation, Yoosung answered with a "yes".

Luciel grinned. "Good then," he said, sitting up in front of his lover. "So, doggystyle?"

"Mhm," Yoosung said with a smile. He turned over on his stomach, then got up on his hands and knees, finally presenting his smooth and creamy asscheeks to Luciel; directly in the center was his pink, puckered hole.

"Beautiful," Luciel said. He was drawn to Yoosung's entrance like metal to a magnet, and in an instant... his tongue was attacking it. Yoosung let out a small gasp as Luciel went to town on him, both hands firmly grabbing onto his soft asscheeks; shivers ran up and down his spine. Luciel completely slathered Yoosung's entrance in his saliva, and that was the plan; it needed all the lubrication it could possibly get. He flicked the tip of his tongue up and down on Yoosung's entrance a couple more times, sending waves of pleasure through the younger boy's body, and then he pulled away.

"Damn, I could go at that all day," Luciel said. "But now it's time to get into the real action."

Luciel sat up, then positioned himself behind Yoosung. He lined up the head of his cock with Yoosung's entrance, and then he began to slowly push forwards; hard enough to get it in, but gently enough to not hurt the other boy. Even with both of the lovers having been specially prepared by one another, it took Luciel a good five-or-so minutes to fit his mighty manhood into of Yoosung's tight virgin hole, but he did it. Now, Luciel really felt like a champion.

"Damn, is it even possible for a boy to be this tight?" Luciel growled. To stabilize himself, he grabbed onto the blonde's cute little derriere, hard enough to leave bruises on each side. Then, he slowly drew his hips back and performed his first thrust. It was gentle, but it was enough to draw a gasp and a moan from Yoosung's lips; of course, Luciel was also quite blessed down below.

"Are you okay?" Luciel asked caringly.

"Y-Yeah, I feel really good... actually."

"Okie. You feel amazing, by the way. Just wanted to let you kno-"

"Please... just shut up and fuck me already."

"Aye."

Luciel picked up speed, no longer showing any sign of mercy to the blonde whatsoever. As Luciel gradually got rougher and rougher with Yoosung, the bottom's moans turned to shouts, but they were shouts of pleasure; and to really show Yoosung who's boss, Luciel grabbed a handful of his flaxen hair and gave it a tug every now and then.

Yoosung's insides were so accommodating; they were warm, they were wet, and they hugged and squeezed Luciel's cock to no end. Every single thrust was as divine as the last; that held true for both participants.

Luciel! I'm-"

"Me too."

With one arm, Luciel swooped Yoosung up from his position and held him close. They shared yet another kiss, and at the same time, Luciel massaged Yoosung's member as they both reached their climax. Luciel shot his warm, gooey load deep inside of Yoosung's cavern, and a split second later, Yoosung ejaculated thick ropes of cum onto the wood floor and the leather couch. After their intense session of lovemaking, Luciel pulled out of Yoosung and they both collapsed together, side-by-side.

"So, how'd you enjoy your first time?" Luciel asked, running a hand through Yoosung's hair as he stared into his pretty purple eyes.

"It was... intense..." Yoosung chuckled. "...but amazing. I guess it's true what they say, funny guys really are better in bed."

"Or should you say... on the couch?" Luciel joked.

"See, this is what I mean," Yoosung stifled a laugh. "Just shut up, you're ruining the moment."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Luciel said cheekily. "Get your cute little butt in that kitchen and make us a nice hot dinner, why dontcha?"

Yoosung smiled. "Anything for you, my champion," he replied, in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. The blonde boy slowly stood up off of the couch, leaving a small pool of semen where he once was. As he wobbled to the kitchen, a constant stream of the white fluid dripped from his ass and splattered onto the floor. Luciel smirked, then put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes while Yoosung got busy making his favorite meal.

By and far, this was the best damn night of Luciel Choi's life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. Any kind of constructive criticism is very much welcome... as I want to get better.
> 
> I will most likely be posting more stories of Mystic Messenger and other fandoms on here in the future. I write in a wide variety of genres, but this one in particular just so happened to be a smut fic... haha.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
